Utakata Hanabi
by Aoi Phantomhive
Summary: Se miraron fijamente y juntaron sus frentes con una sonrisa sin perder el contacto visual, quedándose en silencio y brindándose compañía para después terminar de contemplar aquel espectáculo nocturno que el cielo les regalaba como cómplice de aquel momento para volverlo perfecto y poderlo rememorar toda la vida.


Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, sino que son propiedad de Kishimoto-san, pues de ser míos Neji jamás hubiese muerto y aun estaría con vida junto a Tenten, así que sólo les comparto mi historia, inspirada en la canción del título que lleva.

Advertencias: Drama

Utakata Hanabi

Tenten, ¿vienes?

Hai! – Respondió, andando unos pocos pasos para alcanzar a su acompañante de ojos claros, quien amablemente le ofrecía su mano al subir por la escalinata pues, entre las getas y el yukata había notado que le costaba un poco caminar. Era curioso, ella nunca vestía así, ni estaba acostumbrada a llevar esas ropas, pero le agradaba, y se felicitaba por la hermosa apariencia que proyectaba, además no podía evitar divertirse al pensar que sus getas hacían un sonido gracioso al caminar.

En esa ocasión se había arreglado más que de costumbre, cambió su peinado por uno un poco más elaborado, un pequeño chongo de lado con unos mechones sueltos por ahí, un poco de maquillaje que rara vez usaba, y un poco de perfume, se vistió conforme a la temporada, pretendía disfrutar al máximo de ese festival, no solo por ser el festival, no, pues el motivo de que se haya reunido era para celebrar que todos aprobaron los exámenes chunnin, donde superando todas las expectativas y tener un desempeños más que encomiable Neji fue ascendido a jounin, quien para su sorpresa ¡incluso se vistió para la ocasión!, llevando un yukata, sencillo de color celeste, curiosamente, habían elegido el mismo color, salvo que el de ella estaba adornado con flores de colores, seguro que cualquiera que los mirara pensarían que eran pareja por el atuendo, una idea que particularmente no la incomodó

Al subir por las escaleras se emocionó- ¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo! Dijo y los ojos le brillaban, el aroma de los puestos de comida se percibía en todos lados, sonaba la música y se percibía la alegría en todo el lugar. El lugar estaba abarrotado a pesar del calor insoportable del verano, el cual aumentaba con el mar de gente que se encontraba reunida ahí.

Será difícil movernos – Mencionó de pronto el oji-perla a quien regresó a mirar, pudo percibir un poco de fastidio en su voz, no lo culpaba, sabía que a Neji no le gustaba mucho las multitudes ni los lugares como aquel – Dame la mano, continuo el diciendo mientras tomaba de esta – así podremos atravesar fácilmente sin separarnos – sentenció

Tienes razón – comentó, y es que en verdad el lugar estaba muy congestionado, no le extrañaba, intuía que sería porque pronto empezaría el evento principal, ellos debían encontrarse con su compañero y sensei quienes dijeron que estarían dando vueltas a Konoha por su entrenamiento hasta antes de llegar, pero para estos momentos posiblemente ya habrían llegado, por eso sin dudarlo más se adentraron en el mar de gente frente a ellos.

Era difícil ir lado a lado, por eso ella lo seguía por detrás sin soltar sus manos hasta que chocó con la espalda de su amigo, cuando este se detuvo, - ¡Moh! Neji avísame si te detendrás- Exclamo, sobando su cara, no hablo más al darse cuenta que los fuegos artificiales ya estaban iluminando el celo estrellado, esa era la razón por la cual su acompañante se había detenido, pues se había detenido un momento a observarlos, desde su perspectiva él parecía embelesado, volteo al cielo, las luces de los fuegos artificiales los abstraían, ella también las observo por un momento pensando que eran hermosas, pero luego, disimuladamente volteo a mirarlo a él, tenía curiosidad de ver su cara, tal vez no debió haberlo hecho porque ahora estaba perdida, perdida en él. No quería admitirlo, pero, su compañero era bastante guapo, los ojos de Neji le gustaban, así como le gustaba poder observar así de cerca su perfecto rostro y su blanca piel, esa piel tan lisa y tersa que pareciera porcelana, sinceramente aquello era mucho mejor que observar los fuegos artificiales.

xxx

Un sonido procedente de la calle la alertó seguro sería algún gato, no le importaba mucho, en realidad no había mucho que fuera capaz de moverla en este instante en el que, con total penumbra solo quería recostarse sobre su cama. Ese gato la trajo de vuelta de sus recuerdos, - ¡Mooh, maldición! – Exclamo, como odiaba eso, que estúpido sentimiento.

Por la ventana se colaban los sonidos procedentes de la calle, había mucho ruido esta vez, no era de extrañarse todos estaban disfrutando de la algarabía del festival, excepto ella, su equipo la había invitado a pasar la tarde con ellos, pero ella no estaba muy dispuesta, así que se excusó diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, que mejor descansaría, obviamente era una mentira, piadosa quizá, pero una mentira, piadosa para ella, pues realmente no quería estar en un festival en este momento. Como odiaba eso, ese sentimiento con el que ahora luchaba, era difícil, sabía que en un momento así lo iba a recordar, como desearía mejor el odiarlo y odiar sus recuerdos porque solo avivaban en ella ese deseo de poder volver a verle con tan solo recordarle.

Desearía nunca haber sentido aquello, hubiese sido mejor nunca haberlo sentido, su deseo de verle, era fuerte muy fuerte y le quemaba por dentro, que inútil sensación lastimera, aunque lo deseara fuerte muy fuerte no podría volver a mirarle, pero aun así deseaba verlo, deseaba verlo, deseaba con todas sus ganas verlo, que estúpido, y lo que ocurría allá afuera no le ayudaba, todo eso del festival solo le hacía pensar más en aquel verano, ese día de verano que pasaron juntos los dos.

xxx

Sigamos – dijo sacándola de su embelesamiento- ah! Hai! Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir como Neji tiraba suavemente de su mano cuando comenzó a caminar.

Aquello era difícil, con tanta gente ya hasta le estaba costando respirar, y tampoco podían encontrar a su maestro, no es que llevaran mucho tiempo caminando, recién empezaban, pero aquello la comenzaba a cansar, y toda esa gente la asfixiaba, si ella así se sentía. ¿Cómo estaría su compañero portador del byakugan? – Pobre Neji- Pensó.

Por otra parte, el genio también se estaba impacientando, odiaba los tumultos de gente, dificultaban todo, con toda esa multitud sería difícil que pudieran encontrar al resto de su equipo, miro a su compañera de las armas, y parecía bastante incomoda como él, de seguir así no tendría ningún provecho haber venido y tampoco podrían observar los fuegos artificiales, lo mejor sería hallar un sitio sin tanta gente, él también se estaba cansando, miro alrededor y lo encontró.

Tenten – le llamó y se acercó un poco al rostro de su amiga para que esta pudiera escucharle – Por allí - dijo señalando un lugar más apartado del lugar, a lo que ella volteo en tal sentido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron al lugar, un sitio desahogado, tranquilo y con privacidad, junto a un pequeño lago donde podían respirar tranquilos a la vez que observar los fuegos artificiales, además, quizá sería algo un poco rustico, pero, había un pequeño tronquito donde se podían sentar. Estando ahí, aun podían escuchar a lo lejos el suave sonido de la música del festival, era tranquilo, y ellos, las dos únicas personas ocupantes del lugar.

Todo era demasiado bello, era inmensamente feliz, no se imaginaba al inicio de la noche que, dadas las circunstancias, terminaría compartiendo un momento como aquel con Neji a solas, todo era tan ideal, las luces adornando el cielo, poder observarlas juntos, la tranquilidad que les brindaba aquel lago, todo tan era hermoso que, de pronto se sintió triste al pensar que ese momento también acabaría y ella deseaba estar así al menos un poco más, antes de que la estación se terminara, porque sí, ese momento también acabaría.

Será mejor esperar aquí, - comentaba en Hyuuga que hasta ese momento había estado parado un poco más alejado y se acerba hasta el tronquito aquel, para sentarse junto a ella – podremos ir a buscarles más tarde, además... desde aquí puedes observar los fuegos artificiales, dijo mientras volteaba su mirada a algún lugar.

¿Escucho bien, el genio menciono eso ultimo con algo de pena en su voz? – Cualquiera diría que fue lo mismo que siempre, pero ella podía notarlo, eso fue algo muy extraño tomando en cuenta que era Neji Hyuuga, era un gesto bastante lindo viniendo de parte de él, por lo que no podía evitar soltar una sonrisa de felicidad a sus espaldas. Conociéndole seguramente lo hacía por lo que con ella momentos antes había vivido.

 _¡Kyaa! ¡Habrá fuegos artificiales, mira Neji, fuegos artificiales! – Mientras le mostraba un panfleto con suma emoción – Definitivamente tenemos que ir a verlos juntos._

 _Muy bien dicho bella flor – Exclamaba su maestro Maito Gai a la vez que hacia poses extrañas – Ese es el espíritu de la juventud pequeña, y será una ocasión perfecta para celebrar lo lejos que han llegado como ninjas tras sus exámenes – afirmaba con seguridad completa._

 _Muy bien pensado Sensei – Ahora el que le seguía en el monologo era su compañero Lee – también es posible que pueda encontrarme son Sakura-chan – comentaba con brillito en los ojos._

 _Ujum ujum – Asentía el sensei – Kakashi seguramente estará por ahí, demostrare que puedo ganarle, en cualquier juego del festival- dijo esto con lo que Tenten creyó como fuego en sus ojos- esta decido tenemos que ir, es una ocasión para celebrar, por cierto, deben vestir del modo apropiado para la ocasión no lo olviden y disfrutar de la llama juventud pupilos míos – Exclamaba con mucha fuerte y entusiasmo - Neji no faltes – Le dijo dirigiéndose especialmente al más serio de sus pupilos, con voz más tranquila, pero con firmeza buscando convencerlo de que asistiera._

 _¡Uhm! no es como que pueda negarme - comentaba con indiferencia._

 _¡Lee, debemos completar nuestro entrenamiento de hoy para llegar a tiempo al festival, andando! los veremos ahí – Refiriéndose a Tenten y Neji – ¡Vamos Lee!, debemos seguir ese camino al sol._

 _¡Hai Sensei! – dijo siguiéndole._

 _Tenten y Neji creyeron que casi podían ver la puesta detrás de los dos, con todo ese entusiasmo que se cargaban – Ellos dos solo regresaron a verse con la misma expresión de vergüenza ajena y de estar sufriendo, ya estaba decidido y solo quedaban ellos, por lo que decidieron quedar de acuerdo sobre dónde encontrarse y cuando._

Sí, realmente era un gesto muy lindo por parte de Neji que lo recordara y lo tomara en cuenta esta vez, y que incluso cambiara su ropa, si, lo había comentado Gai-sensei pero nunca pensó que le escucharía, es más creyó que lo ignoraría como en otras ocasiones, por eso era tan valioso el momento que estaban compartiendo ahí, pues le demostraba que aun con todo le importaban, y que Neji no era un genio tan frio sin sentimientos tal como muchos creían, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa para sí misma al darse cuenta de eso mientras le observaba contemplar aquellos fuegos artificiales.

Ummm, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde crees que estén Lee y Gai-sensei? – Le preguntaba la chica de ojos chocolates a su acompañante.

Quien sabe, posiblemente estén buscando pelea retando a alguien o coqueteando por ahí, supongo que eso significaría que están disfrutando del festival… muy a su manera ¿no? – Dijo volteando a mirarla.

Ella solo le sonreía con travesura reflejada en su cara – Si, seguramente es así - comento imaginándolos - Ese par no cambia, siempre serán iguales.

Seguramente - le secundo Neji dándole la razón.

Pasaron un rato comentando las desgracias y vergüenzas que pasaban por causa de ese par, riéndose de ello al recordar, a la vez que la joven castaña comenzaba a contar una anécdota más de nuevo.

En ese momento Neji solo la observaba prestándole atención a sus palabras, había ternura en su mirar al observarla, y es que como no, esa sonrisa contagiosa que tenía la muchacha lo embrujaba, nunca se lo había dicho, pero siempre pesó que ella era muy linda, por eso no podía evitar mirarla con cariño.

No sabía desde que momento había comenzado a verla de esa manera, sólo sabía que le encantaba escuchar hablar a su compañera de las armas, así fuera lo más banal, y es que, sin importar el tema hablaba con tal pasión que lo contagiaba, le hacía sentir dentro de él alguna sensación extraña que quizás podría definir como vida, le hacía sentir con vida a pesar de ser en cierto sentido un ave enjaulada, ya no se sentida de esa forma, claro, en gran parte gracias a la manera en como Naruto le hizo despertar, pero si Naruto le había ayudado a abrir su jaula, sentía que Tenten podía llegar a ser ese cielo en el que él podría volar con total libertad, y ser libre, tal como lo era ella, quien le demostraba cada día su fuerza e independencia, libre sin depender de nadie y fuerte capaz de defenderse sola, pero a la vez con un alma extremadamente bondadosa e inocente, todos estos, aspectos de su compañera que admiraba profundamente y que también, le habían llegado a enamorar.

Agradecía a los cielos que sus escandalosos compañeros no estuvieran cerca en ese instante para poder así observarla de esa manera y tenerla sólo para él, agradecía también a kami que ella estuviera muy emocionada contando su historia y no pudiera notar el modo en que la miraba, por que quedaría como un idiota, si regresaba a mirarle, si el genio Hyuuga se veía como idiota en ese instante, un idiota, pero enamorado en opinión de él.

-Ah! Pero aun así les quiero – Finalizó con su sonrisa y un suspiro de alegría, momento que le aviso que debía dejar de mirarle. Volteo su vista al cielo otra vez, y miro las flores de fuego en el cielo que reflejaban a la vez sus colores sobre el agua del lago - Les quiere – Pensaba el genio para sí, pensamiento que le provoco algo de incomodidad en su persona con esas palabras, algo que le molestaba, les quería no podía negarle, él también los quería, a su manera, eran como su familia al final de cuentas, pero, ¿y él? ¿Lo quería? ¿Cuáles serían los sentimientos que podría dirigir hacia él la castaña? En ese momento la duda fue tan grande y el sentimiento que lo embargo tan pesado que con el valor que un caballero como él podía mostrar se atrevió a preguntarle.

¿Y a mí? ¿Me quieres a mí? – Ella lo miro sorprendida y sin comprender muy bien el sentido de sus palabras, por lo que contestó - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que te quiero Neji ¿Cómo no te voy a querer?

Notando el genio que ella no capto su indirecta, volteo a mirarla y encontrar así su cara.

-No, no me has entendido Tenten, te pregunte si me quieres. – Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y esa mirada tan hermosa que poseía su compañera lo había derrotado, derrotado con unos brillantes ojos chocolates que no pudo contenerse más y planto sus labios tiernamente sobre los de ella cerrando instintivamente los ojos al contacto, robándole así el primer beso que ella había dado a la vez que le regalaba también el primero que él podía dar, provocando en ella que se le volcara el corazón sin poder negarse al cálido contacto, quedando estática de la sorpresa y sin poder moverse, a la vez que él era inundado por su suave fragancia con aroma a flores del campo.

Neji se separó de ella lentamente tras ese primer contacto manteniendo fijos sus ojos sobre los de ella con una pasión contenida.

Entonces ¿Me quieres Tenten?... porque yo… si te quiero – Dijo con voz profunda y la volvió a besar, esta vez más lentamente, lo que le dio tiempo a ella de salir de su sorpresa también de responder, lentamente, saborearle, disfrutarle, embriagarse con ese dulce sabor y perderse en sus ojos, esos ojos claros de los que se enamoró, y de profundizar el beso, posar sus brazos detrás de su cuello y enredar un poco sus manos en su largo y hermoso cabello, podía sentir su aroma, ese aroma a hierba fresca y madera bastante varonil, tan Neji

Tuvieron que separarse, pues a ambos les faltaba el aire y se notaba en sus respiraciones agitadas y sus rostros sonrojados, pero sin perder el contacto de sus ojos encendidos y apasionados.

-Te amo Tenten- Le confesó con un destello brillante en sus ojos, destello que no pasó desapercibido para la bella muchacha.

En una muda respuesta a su pregunta, perdida en su mirada fue ahora Tenten quien lo tomo del rostro tirando un poco de él hacia ella para besarlo con ganas, en un beso un poco más arrebatado.

xxx

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que conocerle?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser su compañera?! ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que volverse amigos?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que estar ahí siempre incondicionalmente?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que quererle?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Neji?!

¿Por qué él tuvo que marcharse? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo todo y odiarle?

¿Por qué tenía aun que amarle?...

Eso era lo que se preguntaba siempre, siempre que el recuerdo la acechaba y el rostro se le desfiguraba entre lágrimas al recordarle, recuerdo que la mantenía a oscuras en su habitación abrazándose entre sollozos, recordándole.

Desearía de verdad poder olvidarle y no sufrir así, pero sabía en el fondo que no quería realmente olvidarle, que una parte de su ser siempre desearía mantener su recuerdo vivo y jamás olvidarle, era por eso que al cerrar sus ojos sentía felicidad, una dolorosa felicidad, pues cuando los cerraba podía verle, sí, verle de nuevo parado ahí en aquel momento.

xxx

Nuevamente se separaron del beso sin quererse separar realmente.

Yo también te amo Neji –pronunció con el rostro aun pintado con un tenue carmín, y un pequeño dulce suspiro escapo entonces de sus labios, sí estaba perdidamente enamorada. Locamente enamorada del chico que la acompañaba, enamorada de su voz, tan profunda que la hacía suspirar, y de sus ojos ¿Cómo no enamorarse de esos ojos tan claros como perlas y tan brillantes como la luz de la luna? ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando la miraban con tanto amor y con tanta ternura? ¿Y cómo no amarlos si eran la puerta a su alma? Esa puerta al interior de Neji que ella había llegado perfectamente a conocer y que podía comprender con solo una mirada, esos ojos que al mirarlos le demostraban que no era un chico de hielo, sino que dentro de ellos había tanto amor y bondad, esos ojos que le demostraban cuanto la amaba y que se preocupaban por ella cuando algo le pasaba y trataba de ocultarlo bajo una cara de "indiferencia" comportándose siempre como un correcto caballero, porque ¡oh sí! Neji Hyuuga era un correcto caballero, uno que la amaba, uno del que se enamoró. No, no se podía no amarles, no a esos ojos transparentes, solamente podía rendirse ante ellos y entregarles todo el amor que les profesaba, rendirse bajo ese cielo estrellado, adornado con una corona de flores de muchos colores como lo eran aquellos bellos fuegos artificiales que iluminaban sus rostros los cuales ya eran acompañados con un ligero carmín.

Al contemplar todos estos sentimientos en su mirada Neji no pudo evitar sonreír con gran alegría hacia su ahora… ¿novia? No, no podía evitarlo y tampoco creía necesario esconderlo, no iba a esconder aquel sentimiento. Se miraron fijamente y juntaron sus frentes con una sonrisa sin perder el contacto visual, quedándose en silencio y brindándose compañía para después terminar de contemplar aquel espectáculo nocturno que en el cielo se les regalaba como cómplice de aquel momento para volverlo perfecto y poderlo rememorar toda la vida.

xxx

Podía verlo, sí, podía verlo, ese momento, el momento de aquel beso, las coronas de flores de colores en el cielo, escuchar su voz cuando le dijo que la amaba y ver su dulce mirada, ¡oh dios! ¡esa dulce mirada! Esa que aun podía sentir sobre ella contemplándole mientras le confesaba su amor, con su firme voz, aquella voz que aun ahora podía jurar que escuchaba pronunciando su nombre. Podía ver su figura parada allí, aquella a la cual aún seguía buscando, siguiéndole, persiguiéndole, sólo para darse cuenta al alcanzarlo que este se desvanecía entre sus brazos y se esfumaba ante sus ojos, pues al final de cuentas no era más que eso, un mero recuerdo.

Y ahora estaba sola, sola en su habitación inundada en penumbra abrazando sus piernas sentada sobre su cama, afuera se podía escuchar todo el sonido del festival y la alegría que le enfermaba, y le entristecía aún más.

Cuando lo conoció jamás creyó que se enamorarían algún día, no al verlo tan arrogante, si era guapo lo aceptaba desde entonces, pero su actitud era cosa aparte y no terminaba de agradarle. Sin embargo, el amor se presenta en formas extrañas y cayó presa de aquel muchacho de ojos claros, se enamoró de sus ojos y de su voz, pero además de eso se enamoró de cada aspecto de él que le mostraba, fue algo que comenzó con admiración por su inteligencia, sus grandes habilidades y su astucia, algo que después se trasformó en confianza y más tarde en amor. Lo fue conociendo poco a poco, conociendo sus gestos, entendiendo sus palabras, y más que palabras su forma de actuar, que le mostraba que dentro de él existía un caballero, una persona amable y bondadosa, fue comprendiendo sus miradas, con las que se hablaban sin hablar, y que especialmente adoraba cuando en la intimidad de su alcoba la desvestían y le demostraban que ella era la única a la que él podría amar de aquella manera, sus cálidas manos recorriendo su piel, jamás iba a poderlas olvidar, se entregaron mutuamente con amor, y al amor en aquel privado espacio que su habitación representaba. Tenten le admiraba, pero lo hacía con el alma, le amaba y aun lo hacía, en secreto, pero aun lo hacía, así como siempre fue su amor, en secreto, sí, porque aquellos recuerdos y aquellos besos que se regalaron siempre fue su secreto, nunca a nadie se lo confesaron, sólo era algo que entre ellos dos sabían, algo que ellos dos compartían, cada cual era el confidente del otro, no lo dijeron a nadie, sólo ellos lo sabían. Y es que no podían confesarlo, por diferentes motivos, no podían confesarlo, no en aquel momento, entonces jamás lo dijeron, pero lo harían, querían confesarlo a todos, si eso querían, en el momento en el que aquello acabaría, cuando a casa juntos regresarían.

De pronto la luz de colores diferentes se coló por su ventana e iluminó un poco su habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos, miro por la ventana, y pudo ver los fuegos artificiales que ya comenzaban a adornar el cielo en aquella noche, tal como el de aquella vez. Al ver aquel espectáculo en el cielo solo pudo sentir como se algo se apretaba en su pecho, como se estrujaba su corazón, mientras lentas y cálidas lágrimas de nuevo comenzaban a recorrer su rostro. Había pasado algún tiempo ya, pero a ella aun no dejaba de dolerle, y sabía que claro la estación iba a terminar, pero vendría tras ella otra estación más el año siguiente, y lo volvería a recordar con gran tristeza, el tiempo no sabía si le iba a ayudar o la iba a matar, porque lo extrañaba, y él nunca iba a regresar. Únicamente podría tráele de vuelta entre recuerdos de aquel verano que juntos contemplaron los fuegos artificiales y tantos momentos más que compartieron con al pasar las estaciones, mismo curso que jamás se detendría.

Sí, el tiempo jamás se detendría y las estaciones cambiarían y quizá con el tiempo un día de pronto de nuevo lo encontraría, llegado su tiempo, sí, en el momento en el que su tiempo llegara, sólo hasta entonces de nuevo lo vería. Pero ahora no ese tiempo ni llegaría ese momento, no aun, y ella tenía que mantenerse viva, después de todo eso es lo que Neji querría, que siguiera sonriendo, que siguiera viva, iluminando el mundo con su sonrisa, aunque sin él no había mundo que iluminar, pero aun así viviría, por el viviría, porque al final, él de verdad era un caballero, uno lleno de valentía, uno que protegía, debía seguir viviendo, sonriendo, por los dos, por él, porque él al final de cuentas tanto la amó que también por ella su vida entregó, en aquella batalla, para no perder aquella guerra, la guerra de la cual Neji jamás regresó.

xxx

Hola, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Drama, drama? Perdón si fue mucho drama, y abro heridas que aún no cicatrizan, pero tenía que escribir algo para esta pareja, son mi favorita de verdad de verdad, de todos los animes que he visto son la que más me encanta y con la que más he sufrido cuando Kishimoto destrozó todos mis sueños e ilusiones.

Yo sé que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que termino naruto y más aún desde lo que Kishimoto le hizo a Neji, cosa que jamás le voy a perdonar y que estoy segura que el día en que me muera iré a reclamarle, no puedo dejarlo descansar en paz si mi paz él ya me ha arrebatado ¬¬. Como les mencionaba, sé que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde todo esto, y no sé si aún haya personas interesadas en el fandom, quiero pensar que aún las habrá, como sea, esto es para aquellas personas que tanto como yo aman a la pareja, tenía que escribirles algo y además sacarme esto,¿ de encima, que en mi opinión aún hay mucho más por sacar porque creo que se merecen otros finales y me gustaría escribirles nuevas historias, aunque no tengo mucha experiencia con eso, este es apenas mi segundo oneshot, pero me gustaría escribirles algo mas grande. Díganme que opinan, ¿les gustó? ¿sigo escribiendo?

Ahora, quizás se pregunten por que hasta ahora la historia después de que eso ya paso. (bueno tal vez no se lo pregunten, pero igual quería mencionarlo). Sucede que hace tiempo que no veía Naruto, me gustaba si, lo veía, pero después mataron a Itachi y me sentí mal, luego comenzaron con todo eso del relleno y sentí que eso iba a tardar, así que deje de mirarlo un rato, después me entero que además de todo van y matan a Neji y de Naruto yo ya no quería saber nada. Pero hace poco, me volvió a entrar la curiosidad, y quise volver a leer fanfics de esta pareja, (Nejiten) y entonces me entro la curiosidad sobre que había pasado y como en la serie, llegando entonces a ver la muerte de Neji hasta hace poco y como sabrán desde entonces no paro de llorar como una Magdalena, me quedé muy inconforme y con un sabor muy amargo en la boca, más con algo de odio con Kishi por la forma y el motivo con los que mató a Neji, sé que más de uno se sentirá igual.

Así que de esa inconformidad y de ese dolor que he venido a vivir hasta ahora salió algo para este fandom, que no sé si les haya gustado, pero me encantaría que me lo dejaran saber con un review. Y si les agrada quizá publique otras ideas que traigo en mi cabeza, que espero poder llegar a concretar porque ¡dios! A veces escribir algo es un tanto titánico, así que respeto para todos aquellos escritores y escritoras que han publicado las historias de las que tanto disfruto, como Vistoria, Lady RC, Nurichany y Midori-chan 3 que si han leído sus historias saben de lo que hablo, sino lo han hecho vayan y léanlas les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Y bueno por favor díganme si les ha gustado o si no, en verdad quisiera saberlo, como pueden notar el fic está basado en la canción Utakata Hanabi de supercell, que me parece hermosa y me inspiro a escribir lo que han leído, no sé si cuente como songfic, pero la verdad es que me inspiró, díganme si les ha gustado este que es recién mi segundo fanfic.

En fin, sin más que decir por el momento me retiro, esperando que nos leamos de nuevo muy pronto otra vez. Y recuerden El Nejiten no ha de morir )/

#Nejinomuriovirgen (?

Matta nee, nos leemos ^^


End file.
